I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of vascular disease by cardiopulmonary bypass surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that reduces macro- and micro-embolization during cardiopulmonary bypass surgery.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of surgical and non-surgical angioplasty procedures have been developed for removing obstructions from blood vessels. Balloon angioplasty utilizes a balloon-tipped catheter which may be inserted within a stenosed region of the blood vessel. By inflation of the balloon, the stenosed region is dilated. Stenting involves the permanent implantation of a metallic scaffold in the area of the obstruction, following balloon dilatation. The stent is often delivered on an angioplasty balloon, and is deployed when the balloon is inflated. Another alternative is the local delivery of medication via an infusion catheter. Other techniques, such as atherectomy, have also been proposed. In atherectomy, a rotating blade is used to shave plaque from an arterial wall. Surgery involves either removing the plaque from the artery or attaching a graft to the artery so as to bypass the obstructing plaque.
One problem common to all of these techniques is the potential inadvertent release of portions of the plaque or thrombus, resulting in emboli which can lodge elsewhere in the vascular system. Such emboli may be dangerous to the patient, and may cause severe impairment of the distal circulatory bed. Depending upon the vessel being treated, this may result in a stroke or myocardial infarction or limb ischemia.
Vascular filters or embolism traps for implantation into the vena cava of a patient is well known, being illustrated by, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,873 and 4,688,533. Additionally, there is a substantial amount of medical literature describing various designs of vascular filters and reporting the results of the clinical and experimental use thereof. See, for example, the article by Eichelter & Schenk entitled “Prophylaxis of Pulmonary Embolism,” Archives of Surgery, Vol. 97, August 1968, pp. 348 et seq. See, also, the article by Greenfield, et al., entitled “A New Intracaval Filter Permitting Continued Flow and Resolution of Emboli”, Surgery, Vol. 73, No. 4, pp. 599–606 (1973).
Vascular filters are used, often during a postoperative period, when there is a perceived risk of a patient encountering a pulmonary embolus resulting from clots generated at the surgical site. Typically, the filter is mounted in the vena cava to catch large emboli passing from the surgical site to the lungs.
The vascular filters of the prior art are usually permanently implanted in the venous system of the patient, so that even after the need for the filter has abated, the filter remains in place for the lifetime of the patient, absent surgical removal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,747 describes a stainless steel filtering device which is permanently implanted transvenously within the inferior vena cava. The filtering device is intended to treat recurrent pulmonary embolism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,978 describes a catheter device comprising a catheter body having a strainer mounted at its distal end. The strainer is shiftable between an opened configuration where it extends substantially across the blood vessel to entrap passing emboli, and a closed configuration where it retains the captured emboli during removal of the catheter. A mechanism actuable at the proximate end of the catheter body allows selective opening and closing of the strainer. Typically, the strainer is a collapsible cone having an apex attached to a wire running from the distal end to the proximate end of the catheter body.
Permanent implantation may be deemed medically undesirable, but it has been done because vascular filters are implanted in patients primarily in response to potentially life threatening situations. Accordingly, the potential disadvantages of permanent implantation of a vascular filter are often accepted.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described methods, a need still exists for an apparatus and method for substantially reducing the risk of embolization associated with cardiopulmonary bypass surgery. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a device which could be located within the vascular system to collect and retrieve portions of plaque and thrombus which have dislodged during the surgical procedure.